


From Beyond: Micheal Part 1

by Elle_Dread



Series: McGregor Chronicles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Abuse, Consensual Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Cults, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mike is 10 and Matt is 10, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Pederasty, Pedophilia, Rape, Telepathy, Twincest, Twins, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Dread/pseuds/Elle_Dread
Summary: You've heard John and Will begin their tales a mother who is confused and desperately fighting to keep her sanity and save her family a father who views his family members; his wife and children as if they are objects to be used and controlled and a world where everyone has a price. Where everyone and everything can be brought and paid with your body, your very life. This is the story of Mike, of his observations and experiences. Of his him desperately fighting to keep the pieces of his brother from floating away, a brother he's feared he's already lost. As he tries to reach out and pull him back and the self destruction that ensues.





	From Beyond: Micheal Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some background. This story is taking off a little later then the point where you saw John and Will start their stories. They are 10 so many of the things that take place in Will and John's part ones have already occurred and you are actually starting somewhere around the year of 2000 Mike and Matt are 10 and Will is about to turn 12 which means that John has just turned 14 so these events are events that you haven't seen from the other two yet because these events occur in John pt3 (which you are getting close to). So if you want to wait a while to start reading this I would reccomand doing that because it's going to be a slow progress because so many of these things won't have happened yet. Like I said not for this chapter this is background and talks about some of what happened in Will and John POV's pt1 for both when they first got to the States. **Warnings: Forced kissing, Forced oral, molestation, manipulation**

They say dead men tell no tales. Want to fucking bet? I’ve been rotting for six months and yet here I am. I still exist. That fact that I’m dead doesn’t seem to count for shit. So, this…this is my tale.

  
From the time I could remember Matt and I were always close. Almost like we were one person split into two bodies. I remember the first time Da touched him like that. How I felt it. How I felt Matty’s reaction to it. The way his body…even his mind felt about it. How it hadn’t been scared even though I was. How he had been more confused and curious. Less nervous and anxious. Almost like I had taken those feelings for him so he could focus on the other parts of it. I remember feeling empty after it was over too. Like he was pulling away from me.

  
I think he only did it before the announced the move once, maybe twice. Either way I…remember him being different after almost like a switch was flipped. He didn’t ask me what I wanted to do anymore or what I thought about stuff. He told me.  
Like I wasn’t supposed to have my own feelings anymore like because I was a part of him I was supposed to think the way he did, feel the way he felt. It’s hard to recall those days in more than fragments and feelings, almost like looking at an album full of still photos or watching a movie through a window that was covered and dirt while it was raining. They don’t make sense. Knowing that he was different before, it’s hard.

  
Things just got worse when we moved to Florida. I remember John being gone and feeling alone and scared. Looking to Matty and trying to figure it out. I was eight so you would think I would remember it better but, I don’t. One thing I do remember is that night. That first night Uncle Ben came to tuck us in. We had been talking but not. Because sometimes it was almost like I could hear what he was thinking. We had been staring at each other in bed in the dark since we were staring at each other in the dark when he turned on the lamp sitting on the side table near the door.

  
“What are you two doing?” he asked as Matt looked at me, his eyes looking almost like he was staring through me.

  
“Talking,” Matt answered before I could say anything.

  
“You’re staring at each other you can’t be talking you sillies,” Ben said before climbing on the bed and tickling my sides.

  
His fingers felt weird, him purposefully pulling up my shirt so that he could touch my skin. I don’t know why or how but his fingers felt weird.

  
“Stop,” Matt said before I could voice my own discomfort.

  
“If he wanted me to stop he would tell me, wouldn’t you Matty?” he asked me.

  
“I’m Matty,” Matt corrected him.

  
“Ah. Sorry it’s just been such a long time since I’ve seen you boys. I just came in to catch up make sure you’re…,” he trailed off looking at Matt closely as Matt looked at him.

  
Something felt wrong. I wasn’t sure what was happening but it felt wrong. I tried to understand to reach out with my head and figure out what he was thinking but they were just staring at each other and I couldn’t read his expression or body language. Almost like he was a different person. Like he wasn’t my Matty but someone different. Someone I wasn’t sure I liked.

  
“You want to play a game?” Ben asked Matty quietly still looking into his eyes.

  
Matt licked his bottom lip and nodded his head.

  
“You sure?” Ben asked for confirmation and Matt nodded his head more causing Ben to smile widely, “Close your eyes.”

  
My throat felt tight. This wasn’t right. I remember trying to tell him, screaming it to him in my head that this wasn’t right. That something was wrong that this was a trick but, he didn’t listen. Ben turning to see if I was looking before he grabbed Matt hard by the back of the neck shoving his tongue down his throat.

  
I felt his surprise and this panic as I nearly toppled backwards off the bed. This wasn’t ok. He wasn’t going to make me do that was he? I didn’t want to do that. I didn’t want him to touch me like that. When he pulled away Matty was smiling.

  
What was wrong with him? Why was he smiling? Ben whispered something in his ear and then he nodded before they both turned to look at me.

  
I felt him again, could hear his thoughts again. He was telling me not to be scared that it was ok. But, it wasn’t. I knew it wasn’t. He had never lied to me before though so I was confused.

  
“Matty,” I said quietly and he smiled encouragingly.

  
“It feels tingly,” he told me nodding his head meaning he wanted me to try it.

  
I shook my head, “Pum peniz waxank te.” (I don’t want to do it).

  
“Dit'rr fo bun. Dit peosniz whult,” he said nodding his head, (it’ll be fun. It doesn’t hurt.)

  
“It’s ok guys. Come here Mike,” Ben said holding out his hand to me but not moving from the bed.

  
I stared at him. He wanted me to trust him? To do that with him? My tummy was telling me it was wrong. That it was bad.

  
I shook my head again, “But I don’t want to,” I said quietly.

  
“What if Matty shows you how?” he asked me causing me to frown and look at Matty.

  
I didn’t understand what he meant. I think maybe looking back I did but I was refusing to believe it. Refusing to believe that he meant I was supposed to kiss him like that. Before I realized what was going on Matt was on the floor next to me.

  
“It’s ok,” Matt insisted, “Really, just close your eyes.”

  
“You won’t hurt me?” I asked him.

  
“You know I won’t,” he swore.

  
I sighed heavily but agreed. I closed my eyes as he put his hands on my shoulders and leaned forward. Then I felt his lips against mine like he was kissing me like he had kissed me before but then it felt like he was trying to lick my lips his tongue pushing past them and hitting my teeth. I pulled back frowning and shaking my head opening my eyes.

  
“No,” I said wiping my mouth with the back of my hand frowning.

  
“Matt,” Ben said coming over to us and sitting down next to us, “Like this.”

  
He grabbed me hard by the back of the neck and before I could protest and even try to push him away he had shoved his tongue in my mouth me nearing inhaling it, nearly choking on it. I coughed and sputtered as he pulled away smiling. He looked happy and chuckled a little at me.

  
“Sorry pal, I didn’t mean to choke you,” he assured me.

  
“Will you let me try Mike?” he asked me, “I won’t choke you. You just have to breathe.”

  
“I…I don’t know,” I answered quietly.

  
“You know I won’t hurt you. You know I won’t,” he repeated.

  
“You promise?” I asked.

  
“I swear. Just breathe through your nose,” he said as Ben moved aside and Matt sat in front of me before I leaned against the wall shaking my head.

  
Ben grabbed my legs yanking them down so I was sitting with my legs out and flat and my back pressed against the wall before he whispered something in Matt’s ear I couldn’t hear and kissed his ear and Matt nodded his head.

  
“Just relax,” he said before he leaned forward and grabbed me by the back of the neck like Uncle Ben had.

  
Relax? How was I supposed to relax? I remember asking him that as he brushed his thumb over my bottom lip staring at me biting his own lip like he was in deep though before he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, “I love you so much Mike. So much. Let me show you ok? Just let me show you.”

  
The waves coming off him didn’t feel malicious. Didn’t feel dangerous and I remember instantly feeling at ease. Feeling like this was my brother. The him from before Da. From before that night where I could feel all that weird stuff happening in my belly that I didn’t like. It was him from before he went away. I instantly trusted him breathing deeply and closing my eyes before he kissed me again. His lips still feeling slightly dry but soft before he used his tongue to coax my mouth open. His dipped his tongue in past my teeth lightly tickling the roof of my mouth. It wasn’t scary.

  
It felt off but it wasn’t scary. Not like Uncle Ben’s kiss had been. His hand moving from my shoulder to my arm before I felt it leave my body completely as he climbed into my lap and then I felt both his hands going against my skin, against my back under my shirt.

  
“ _Wait_ ,” I said in my head and he pulled away his eyes dark.

  
“What?” he asked me out loud, “What?”

  
I shook my head and sighed heavily, “ _I don’t want to. He’s staring_ ,” I answered him back silently.

  
He sighed his eyes softening, “ _He doesn’t mean anything by it.”_ He answered me back in his head, “ _Pretend he’s not here._ ”

  
I shook my head again, “It feels weird.” I said out loud.

  
“Pal there’s nothing weird about loving your brother ok? I promise. I used to your kiss your Da like that all the time.”

  
“Really?” I asked out loud.

  
“Yeah, it’s how brothers show each other they love one another. They’re real love kisses. The type of kisses you give to someone when you really love them,” he said smiling, “You should practice it together if it feels weird. Because I know you both really love each other. Don’t you?”

  
Well yeah. Of course, I loved him. I loved him more than anything. He knew that. Of course, he knew that.

  
“Then show me,” Matt said shrugging his shoulders as I looked at him.

  
I sighed before I leaned forward placing my hand on the back of his neck like he had done to me and Uncle Ben had done to both of us before he sighed into my mouth allowing my tongue into his. It still felt weird. It made my stomach jump but he held my hand. The one that wasn’t on the back of his neck. Squeezing it gently as if to tell me it was ok. That it didn’t have to make me feel funny if I didn’t want it to. That I didn’t have to…feel guilty about it because there was nothing to feel guilty about.

  
When we broke apart I remember being breathless, I remember panting as I looked at him. He looked happy. Ben looked very happy but Matt, he just looked happy. Like we were sharing secrets no one else would ever know about. Like it was something that was for just him and me.

  
“See? I didn’t hurt you,” he said and I nodded my head in agreement.

  
“That was really good. See, I knew you really loved him Pal. Are you going to practice with him for a while?” he asked us.

  
“Right now?” Matt asked him.

  
“Do you want to practice something else?” He asked Matt causing Matt to bite his bottom lip in thought again.

  
“Will it feel like that?” he asked him, “tingly inside? I liked that.”

  
“How about we go back to the bed and you both close your eyes ok? Keep them closed no matter what, can you promise me that?” he asked us.

  
“ _I don’t know about this_ ,” I said to Matt in my head but he just squeezed my hand tightly.

  
“I’m right here Mike it’s ok,” he said out loud nodding his head in encouragement.

  
Did I trust him? Did I trust him even though he was being weird? He was still Matty. He was even more Matty now then he had been in a long time. I sighed and nodded my head going over and sitting on the bed. Matt laid back and closed his eyes Ben touching my knee.

  
“It’s ok pal I won’t hurt you?” he said to which I nodded laying down and closing my eyes. I felt Uncle Ben’s weight shift beside me and then I heard Matt gasps a sharp intake of breath before I felt it. That weird feeling in my stomach again and then I heard a slurping sound before Matt laughed lightly, “That tickles. You should show him.”

  
The slurping sound stopped, “You want me to?” Uncle Ben asked him to which I only heard silence with my ears but felt Matt’s excitement.

  
I felt hands on my waist as Matt telepathically told me to trust him, to keep my eyes closed, and then I felt him pull my waistband down and stick his hand into the fly of my briefs. Was he…? He was, wasn’t he? No, he wasn’t supposed to do that.

  
“ _Calm_ ,” I heard Matty tell me clearly in my head, “ _Calm it’s ok._ ”

  
I kept my eyes closed even though it was hard to breathe, hard to think. To focus on his words and then I felt his tongue. Uncle Ben’s tongue slid across the head of my penis. I knew you weren’t supposed to touch other people there let alone kiss them there. I wasn’t ok with this. This wasn’t ok.

  
“NO,” I said loudly trying to push him away to which Matt grabbed my wrists and squeezed it hard as he laid beside me.

  
“ _Relax its ok,_ ” Matt said to me in his head staying silent.

  
“No, stop,” I begged opening my eyes as Uncle Ben laid off of his weight on my legs so that I couldn’t move from the waist down where he kept kissing and licking at me starting to make small sounds as he kept doing it.

  
I remember the mental anxiety of knowing it was wrong being worse than the physical feeling until he put his whole mouth on me. I really didn’t like the way that felt. Warm and wet and too intense. I was not ok with this. I wasn’t ok with this.

  
“Stop,” I barely managed to push out of my throat as my lungs started to spasm me trying not to cry. Trying to be strong because Matty kept telling me to calm down. That I was ok. That things were going to be ok and they weren’t.

  
I knew this was what Da had done to him. What Da had made him do that my body could feel while I was asleep in the bed above his when we were at home. When he started to feel different, when he started to not be Matty anymore. I could understand why. It felt weird. It felt so…I kept shaking my head just trying to focus on breathing. Why was Matty letting him do this to me? Why did he want Uncle Ben to do this to me?

  
Did I do something wrong what why? The tingling and tightness in my stomach got harder and hotter. My whole body feeling like it was burning slowly like a wick on a candle that was being burned away by the flame making it almost impossible for my brain to process anything but the pressure and the tickling.

  
I had no idea what was happening to my body and it was scaring me. It didn’t hurt but it felt weird. Uncomfortable. His mouth sucking on me as my body pushed forward a moan escaping my mouth before I could stop it and then he was done. He kissed up my torso laying on top of me.

  
“See? Didn’t that feel good pal? Didn’t it feel really nice? I bet it did. I know I always think it feels good. Matty thought it felt good when I did it to him? Didn’t you Matty?”

  
“Yeah. It feels really good. We can practice together if you want to Mike. You know just until it doesn’t make you nervous anymore,” Matt said softly to me as Uncle Ben kissed my neck and chest his kissing landing on different spot of my skin every couple of seconds as I laid there limply.

  
I didn’t like it. It made me feel gross. Like I had done something wrong. That was only the first time someone touched me. There are some many things to go over. So many different parts of my life after that.

  
Things you know about but didn’t see, my branding. How I was branded at the age of eight which I don’t think you need to hear about for the third time each one being similar. I don’t remember the bunny Will wrote about in his account. But, as I said I don’t remember a lot of things. If I told Will that he would have blamed the drugs. Hell, you probably can. I mean, that is how I ended up here after all. You could blame the drugs for just about everything that happened after I was 12. After, after we were 12. Uncle Ben was constantly in and out of our lives, we were constantly “his” whenever he was there and when he wasn’t I belonged to Matt. It seems weird to say that now, looking back. To think about it but, I really had been. Matt wasn’t always mean to me. He wasn’t always forceful.


End file.
